Yin and Yang
by FanFickChick1992
Summary: Read inside for a major description. Yin is a psychic detective working out of her agency in kirkland Washington. After trailing a figure from a vision to a small, crumbling cemetery, she finds the realm of holidays. More specifically Halloween Town. Will she be able to stop whatever has been killing citizens in her town for years? Better yet...can she do it without going mad?


**Description: This story is an adaptation from an RP a friend and I are currently working on. I love the story line so much I decided to adapt it to fit a Nightmare Before Christmas theme ((Because it didn't really fit anything else I've ever heard of)). The actual idea came from a series of episodes in the TV series Psyche in which a psychic, "Shawn Spencer", goes up against a psycho killer known as 'The Ying Yang Killer'. In this story there is blood, gruesome murder, dragons, and many other things some might find disturbing. If you are not a fan of dark atmosphere then I don't know how you'll take to this story. You have been warned. For those who remain I will not be giving away what happens, who dies (but it's not a main character like Sally or Jack), or any other plot related details. I will however tell you it takes place in a modern city near the ocean…in America. ((That's just where the cemetery leading to Halloween Town can be found. Not where the residents of HT live.)) Enjoy! :) **

Our story begins on a clear winter night around 11:30 P.M. It was a Saturday. The eighth of September on the east side of Kirkland Washington to be exact. Darkness shrouded an old cemetery from the prying eyes of those who would walk the streets at such an hour, and provided excellent cover to anything slipping in or out of the area. It was not an area in which one wished to get lost or pass through on their way home from work. However…there were one or two people who braved this place on this night despite the rumors and activity surrounding it. One girl and one boy, each around the age of 20 to 21 and neither saying a word despite the somewhat spooky circumstances.

"Can you scoot over? You're pressing your face into my cheek again." The boy grunted before attempting to free himself from the cramped space he and the girl had been occupying for what felt like hours. "Jeez, haven't you ever heard of personal space? I mean we've been trapped here for HOURS without a sign of life to be noted."

Crawling out behind him the girl dusted off her pants and looked up at him. "You know Zeth, you could really use a haircut." She scoffed before pointing to his messy forest green hair. "Because I think things are getting a little out of hand up there." Spinning around she showed off her perfectly flawless appearance. "See Zeth? A brush can do wonders if only you use it every once and a while."

"Well I don't know about you Yin, but I brush my hair every day." Zeth replied with a half grin.

"I'd hope so." She giggled in return. "Because I'd hate to walk in to see you at work looking like that."

"This is hot." He scoffed now looking her over. "You know you like it."

A swift punch to his jaw and Yin was smiling to. "Don't you ever look me over like a piece of meat again Zeth." She was chipper as she spoke and shaking out her hand something else caught her attention.

"Ouch…" Rubbing his jaw in anger Zeth picked himself off of the ground. "What the hell was that for?" He attempted to stand but was cut off by a firm grasp on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"He's here." She whispered before pulling Zeth back into their hiding place. "The figure from my vision is here."

"Seriously? We've been here for hours and he shows up when we're outside talking?" The throbbing in Zeth's jaw subsided as he once again took to the shadows with Yin.

Shaking her head she looked over at him. "Don't you ever watch TV? That's how it always happens." She turned to focus on the figure again, but found it gone. "Wait…where'd he go?"

Waiting another few minutes to be sure the area was clear the two resurfaced and walked out into the grave yard. Whoever it was had disappeared into thin air it seemed.

"Did he leave?" Zeth questioned as he ran a hand through his dusty green hair.

"No, we would have heard the gate open again." Looking around the small amount of square footage she sighed running a hand through her raven black hair. "At least we SHOULD have heard him leaving."

Taking a short stroll around the tomb stones alone Zeth was certain the area was safe. "He's not hiding around any corners that I can see, and It looks like most of these are sealed shut, so there's no way he's hiding."

"So were the hell did he go?!" turning in circles Yin sighed in frustration.

Spotting the lights of a cop car approaching from down the street Zeth took Yin's hand and pulled her through the front gate of the grave yard and quickly down the road to the area where he had parked his motor cycle.

"Wait. We can't just leave after we know he was down there." She protested before being handed a helmet.

"Well if the chief finds out you came out here and followed a dangerous criminal into a dark cemetery she'll have us **both** thrown in jail." Taking his place on the bike he looked over and watched as she simply stood there. "Well? It's either jail or we come back another time."

"I don't know…you might do well in jail."

"How do you figure?"

Smiling she placed the helmet on her head and hopped on behind him. "You're real purdy." She teased in a deep tough voice before Zeth simply rolled his eyes and drove off.

Arriving back at Yin's small detective agency both she and Zeth were greated by somewhat unhappy siblings.

"Hey Zenix." Zeth sort of muttered as his brother caught his eye.

"Where the hell did you two disappear to last night?" Zenix was apparently Zeth's twin brother. The resemblance was striking and would have fooled anyone if it weren't for the slight problem of hair color. His was a frosty white and stood out against…most any other color.

"Well Yin-"

"I had a vision about the killer last night." Yin interrupted upon seeing her twin sister giving her the same angry look. "We spent the night in a Denny's waiting for him to show, but he recognized me and bolted before we could catch him."

"Liar." Yang was not one to be fooled by her sister's lies no matter how well executed they were. "I doubt the workers at Denny's covered you in dirt and cobweb's."

Examining her own clothing more closely Yin found that she was indeed covered in filth from the cemetery. _'Should have known this would bite me in the ass later.' _

Finally coming clean both Yin and Zeth received a severe talking too and ass kicking…at least Zeth received a pretty gracious ass kicking from his brother. Yin received more of a light scolding before Yang returned to her shop right next door.

"I suppose you're both old enough to make your own decisions." Zenix finally relented after his brother kicked his ass back.

"Thanks for the concern, but nothing happened." Yin reassured with a smile. "I was hired on to this case by the police department after the Killer called me out personally. So I have to catch this guy, and I need a partner to help me."

Leaning back against the wall in contemplation Zenix laughed. "Well. You're partner is due back at the clinic to see patients in an hour."

Walking back to the office room of her building Yin returned with a cup of water and a smile. "Fine. You can have him back. He was only my protection for the night I suppose."

"Really?" Zenix chirped as he looked off out the front window. "No getting down and dirty with my brother?" He, in that very instant, found himself drenched in water. "I'll take that as a no."

"Take it as a hell no and get out." She was a beat read as Zenix collected his brother and walked with him out the front door.

"So let's get this straight. You didn't have physical relations with my brother?" Zenix teased again, but this time only barely missed the missile like glass as it flew past his head and crashed in the middle of the street outside. "I'll be going now."

"Screw you…" Walking over she closed the doors and locked them tight. _'I don't know whether or not I should find Zenix endearing or totally impossible.'_

It would not be long before the sun rose past the mountains to start another full day of seeing clients and solving meaningless problems. That was however the job she signed up for. The life of a Psychic detective…but something still bothered her.

Where on earth had the figure from the cemetery escaped to?


End file.
